this feeling in my chest
by cmonteiths
Summary: Finn's supposed to be happy for her, she's finally moving are.  They both are.  So why is so miserable all the time. Finchel/Samchel triangle. Tagging it as Finchel.


**A/N: **_With all the spoilers floating around about Prom/Finchel/Quinn everything, I needed to write something that doesn't relate to the spoilers. This is something that I don't think ever would happen, but still doesn't mean I can't write about it. _

**Couples: **_Finn/Rachel/Sam triangle, don't know which one with be endgame, because though Finchel will forever be my OTP I have a serious soft spot for Samchel, especially after seeing Rumours. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, Ryan Murphy and FOX own all. _

**Glee!**

Finn Hudson wasn't exactly the smartest the guy in the world, sure he didn't learn his times tables until eighth grade and he was a junior in geometry, while people like Kurt were already in Pre Calculus, he wouldn't call himself stupid. There were a lot of things he didn't know obviously, he wasn't a genius, but there were some things he did know. Like he knew that Quinn was still the same person she was last year, he knew that Santana didn't actually have feelings for Karofsky, he knew that Kurt was so much happier here at McKinley and he knew that for whatever reason Puck hadn't given up hope for him and Quinn.

He also knew that for whatever reason, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he was head over heels in love with Rachel Berry.

The same girl who had stolen his heart with her voice, the one who pushed him more than he ever could himself, told him countless times that he was worth something. She was also the same girl who had broken his heart after he had broken hers.

Also she was the same girl, who was currently holding Sam's hand in the front of the choir room, rambling on like only she could, while Sam smiled, a certain light in his eyes that Finn had never seen there before. Finn hated that seeing them that happy made him sick to his stomach, he had broken up with her, she had cheated on him, so why was he still hung up on her.

He was supposed to be happy for her; she had finally found someone who made her happy. Filled her up with such joy, a smile had been plastered on her face since they had officially started dating about two weeks ago. And wasn't he supposed to be happy as well, he was with Quinn, someone who he had worked so hard to get with in the first place, so why was he here wishing he was the one holding the brunette's hand, making her smile so large that her eyes crinkled.

He felt Quinn's hand tighten around his own and he suddenly remembered that his girlfriend was talking about something. She grumbled under her breath as she followed Finn's eyes to Rachel. Finn looked to Quinn who was glaring at him, her eyes burning a hole in him. He shrugged as though he had done nothing, but he knew Quinn would have a few choice words to say to him later.

"Alright guys, time to talk about Nationals." Mr. Schue came in interrupted the different conversations going on around the room. Finn sighed glad for the distraction from Quinn's laser eyes, and from watching Rachel and Sam be all cute in front of him.

"After our success with original songs at Regionals I want to see if we can be as successful at Nationals with them. Anybody willing to write a song?" Mr. Schue asked, looking pointedly at Rachel as he did, knowing that she would have something to say on the matter.

"I'll certainly try Mr. Schuester, I don't know how'll successful I'll be, but I'll try." She said, and Sam smiled at her, causing Finn to scowl. Then an idea flashed to his mind.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to try." He said his hand flying into the air. Quinn gave him a look, and some kids in the class snickered, but Finn just smiled. One thing he had learned from Glee was that if you can't find the right words to say, find the right song to sing. He had been searched for the right words to say to tell Quinn and Rachel everything that he had been feeling.

Finn looked down and saw Rachel staring at her, a look of surprise in her eyes, but she smiled never the less. He then looked over at Quinn, who was glaring at him yet again. Finn just ignored her, looking to Mr. Schue, who just nodded his head.

"Of course Finn, we'd be willing to have anyone try, good luck." Finn smiled, sitting back down, refusing to look at the blond next to him, and instead focusing his attention at his teacher. Sure he had no idea how to write music, but maybe Puck could help him or something, but he thought he might be able to come up with some lyrics.

Finn found it hard to focus on Mr. Schue's lesson, only snapping out of it when Rachel turned to ask him what song he was going to sing.

"Huh, sorry, I was kind of out of it." He said, shaking his head, focusing on the beautiful brunette asking for his attention.

"What song are you going to sing for this week's assignment, the assignment is songs from musicals." Rachel said, a huge smile breaking out her face. Finn chuckled; this assignment was right up her alley, but he also knew why she was asking. When they had dated they had watched many musicals together, and she was very curious to know if he still remembered them.

"Um, I don't know yet Rach, but I do have some in mind." He said, dropping his special nickname for her. She giggled, which made Finn's heart flutter. He looked down slightly and saw that his hand was turning purple because Quinn was holding it so tightly. She was trying to act like him and Rachel talking wasn't bothering her by talking to Mercedes but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Sure you do." She responded sarcastically, turning to roll her eyes dramatically to Sam, who just chuckled at his girlfriend's antics. Finn felt a pang of jealously in his chest but ignored it, liking this conversation he was having with Rachel.

"I really do, I remember the movies you made me watch, do you remember the time you made me watch Sound Of Music four times in a row because I didn't understand why they climbed the mountains in the end?" Finn chuckled at the memory, it had been over the summer and Finn's mom had been out of town, Rachel didn't leave his house that night until nearly midnight, and apparently she hadn't made it home, she had crashed at Mercedes' house.

"How could I forget." Rachel said, this time not with the same level of joy, she looked as though she was going to continue the thought, but didn't want to do so in front of Quinn and Sam. It could also be because Quinn suddenly seemed interested in the conversation the two were having. Sam on the other hand looked like he could care less what Rachel was talking about; he was too busy talking to Puck about the new guitars that the music store down town had just gotten.

"I'm not quite sure what song I'm going to sing yet, what about you Rachel?" Quinn said, suddenly interjecting herself in the conversation. She smiled that smile, the one laced with venom, which caused Rachel to flinch slightly.

"I'm not quite sure yet Quinn, I certainly have a lot of ideas…" Rachel said, but Quinn interrupted.

"Of course you do." Quinn said sourly, Finn's stared at Quinn a feeling of sadness filling him as he looked at Rachel, who was suddenly paying very close attention the pattern drawn on Finn's sneakers. But before anyone else could say anything else the bell rang.

"Come on Finn." Quinn said standing, bringing Finn up with her, which Finn was surprised she could do, considering she weighed about half he did. Finn looked one last time at Rachel who was whispering to Sam, who was rubbing her hand with his thumb. She looked to meet his eye, giving him a sad smile.

He felt his heart ache for the small girl, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was being pulled away against his will by Quinn, and Rachel was now being hugged by Sam. Finn wanted nothing more than to pull away from Quinn and go bring Rachel into his arms.

But he couldn't do that. She had a boyfriend, he had a girlfriend. She was happy, he was supposed to be happy for her, and they were finally doing what they had been trying to for months. Moving on.

So why was he so freaking miserable all the time?

**Glee!**

**A/N: **_So there's the first chapter, should I continue? There are probably tons of stories like this out there, but I wanted to write my own. This story will probably end up with Finchel in the end, but if you want it to end with Samchel, don't be afraid to tell me! _

**Review! (:**

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox**


End file.
